Monday's Child
by Misha
Summary: They were all different, blessed with so many different gifts and different fates.


Monday's Child  
By Misha

Disclaimer- They're not mine, I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making any money off this so please don't sue.

Author's Notes- This is another Gossip Girl fanfic, based on the old poem about the days of the week, with each Gossip Girl character having a different trait. I'm a little harsh on Serena and Nate here. Sorry, I can't help it, I'm not really crazy about either of them. This was started after "A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate" and that's when its set. That's all, enjoy!

Pairings- Hints of Blair/Dan, Blair/Nate, Blair/Chuck, Serena/Nate, Serena/Dan.

Summery- They were all different, blessed with so many different gifts and different fates.

Rating- PG-13

Spoilers- Up to "A Thin LIne Between Chuck and Nate".

* * *

_Monday's child is fair of face._

Serena had been blessed with a pretty face.

A face beautiful enough to do modelling work, to make anyone who saw her wanted her.

She was the golden girl, trading on a beautiful face. Oh, she was also sparkly and fun and bright, but... Her real appeal, her biggest asset was skin deep and she knew it.

Deep down, she was shallow, she wasn't Blair, whose greatness was innate, for her it was a little more superficial than that. Oh, she was nice and people liked her, more than they liked Blair, but she didn't have real depth and she knew it.

It was why she eventually lost Dan, why Nate might really have been her soul mate because they both liked to coast. Still, it never harmed her and her life was a good one.

But at the end of the day, all she really was was another pretty face.  
_  
Tuesday's child is full of grace._

Blair had the sort of grace that you couldn't teach, couldn't be learnt, you had to be born with it. Even when things were at the worst, she was still elegant, still graceful, always the Queen.

She used that grace to win back her throne, showing the pretenders what a true queen was made of. Her grace was again evident when she forgave both men who'd betrayed her, broken her heart.

Nate, she forgave for being a hypocrite and for never loving her like he should have, and let go. Chuck, she forgave for his anger and spite and held onto, until time and distance made them part, but on good terms.

On her terms, because that was her gift. It was her grace that never let her crack, no matter what life through at her. She never fell apart, regardless of the circumstance and that, more than anything, was why she was truly Queen B.  
_  
Wednesday's child is full of woe.  
_  
Nate didn't know how to change things, how to set things right again. All he knew was that he spent a lot of time regretting his life, longing for whatever road he didn't take.

When he had Blair, he'd wanted Serena, but when he lost Blair, he wanted her back. Until he had her and then it was easy to throw her away again, blaming her dalliance with Chuck, when the real fault lay with him.

Everything appeared to be so easy for him, but it wasn't, mainly because he wouldn't let it be. It was that quality that lead to him lamenting so many things in life.

It lead to him watching on the side lines as Serena and Blair moved on with their lives, without him, and it was why Chuck became the power player, not Nate.

Nate wasn't made for greatness, he was meant to sit at the sidelines lamenting all the choices he didn't make.

_Thursday's child has far to go.  
_  
Chuck had a long way to go to being a better person, to finding out who he really was. It was too easy for him to get lost, to easy for him to settle for being Chuck Bass, womanizing ass.

He thought Blair could save him and for a while, she did. When he was with her, he wanted to be a better man. But the truth was, someone else couldn't save him, he had to do it himself.

When he and Blair split for good, he found himself falling into old habits with no one to save him, but himself. In time, he managed to turn himself around, a bit, but it was a long road and he wasn't always sure that he was up to it.

The truth was, as much as Chuck Bass wanted to be a better man, he knew that truly doing so would be a long, hard journey and that he had a long way to go before he got to the end.  
_  
Friday's child is loving and giving._  
_  
_Dan wanted to help people, to save them. It might be what had drawn him to Serena and it was definitely what had later drawn him to her best friend.

He had a lot of love to give and he preferred to give it to complicated, troubled girls. He'd thought that was Serena, but then he realized she really was more simple than she appeared and that she didn't really want saving, so he let her go...

Years later he found that Blair needed his love, his kindness and he gave it to her without a second thought. He'd wanted to be Serena's hero, but he was perfectly happy being Blair's instead.

He was the boy from Brooklyn who had a thing for saving little lost girls from the Upper East Side. But it worked for him.

Yes, he got burned, but in the end, he found his princess and got to be her Knight in shining armour, which was just up his alley.

_Saturday's child works hard for a living.  
_  
Jenny had to try hard for everything. Perhaps a little too hard.

She wasn't given everything at birth like the Upper East Side princesses. She was pretty, but not beautiful. Her parents were comfortable, but not rich. She was smart, but not brilliant.

Jenny worked hard to overcome those differences.

She wanted to be Queen of the Upper East Side, so she threw herself into it, but it blew up in her face. She'd been completely outmatched.

Truth was, what she wanted, she couldn't get through hard work and that was a hard lesson to learn. Oh, she could have a good life, even a great one, but she could never have the life she dreamed of, the one that was given to only the chosen few and which, irony of all ironies, her brother stumbled into.

But, Jenny never gave up and she never stopped trying to achieve her goal.

_But the child who is born on the Sabbath Day  
Is bonny and blithe and good and gay._

Erik was sweet and kind, an easier child than Serena, which meant he got neglected in many ways.

His mother spent so much of her time worrying about Serena, about her antics, that she never really noticed Erik.

Not until he tried to kill himself. It took an act of extreme desperation to get her attention and he hated that, but he wouldn't complain, because he was the good one.

He was kind and happy and nice and often got overlooked because of it. It was odd, the people who saw him best were those outside his family.

Blair, who'd always seen him, understood how good and kind he was and wanted to protect him. And Chuck, who saw in Erik all the things that he himself lacked.

Maybe they saw him best, because he brought out the best in them. That was his gift, to be pure and good in a tainted, jaded world.

The End


End file.
